


You're gonna have to wake up

by idontunderstand_writing



Series: SawRex Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just let them cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: It’s just a cuddle fic. That’s all.
Relationships: Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SawRex Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	You're gonna have to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and wanted some pure fluff

“Saw,” Rex huffed out, rubbing an old burn mark on Saw’s mid back. “Saw’ika, wake up. I have a patrol in two hours and I can’t get ready with you on top of me.”

“Shut up and let me sleep.” Saw sleepily muttered into his chest. Saw may act like a scary, drunk, crazy bastard at times but he really was just a big clingy youngling.

“You’re gonna have to wake up sometime and I’ll force you to, if I have to.” He weakly threatens. He was starting to feel the effects of tiredness take him as well. He yawned slightly as the stupid man on him chuckled lowly. “What’s so funny, mesh’la?”

“You yawned while you reprimanded me for being tired.” He chuckled, looking up and giving him that devious smirk. He just rolled his eyes as he pushed Saw’s head back into his chest. “Now, go to sleep yourself.” 

“What about my patrol-” He started but Saw just hushed him.

“Rest,” He yawned. “Not everything is about rules and orders.”

“ _ We _ have jobs and-” He started but Saw was asleep now, snoring peacefully. Saw was odd because he usually talked in his sleep and it had to be far the most funniest things about him. Right now he was talking about different types of cake he likes.

“Choco cake is the best...” He muttered.

“Why?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder blade.

“‘Cause it reminds me of Rexy...” He muttered again.

“Chocolate cake reminds you of me because I'm sweet?”

“No... ‘cause I can eat both.” He chuckled out, sounding quite tired.

“I question what you usually dream about.” He sighed out, patting his lover’s head.

“You,” He muttered. “And cake.”

“Are you just hungry?”

“No... just really tired, Rexy.” He sighed, he went back to snoring peacefully. Might as well get some sleep in as well. He warped an arm around Saw’s head and placed the other on his back. Holding him there. This helped a lot with feeling like he was back with his vod’e. Just having the warmth of someone you care about so close is what helped him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So soft
> 
> Much whoa


End file.
